


A Thing To Cuddle And Kiss

by miumiuchuu



Series: Ironwitch Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Earth AU, F/M, Fluff, Glynda is still an academia and James an officer tho, Ironwitch, Ironwitch Week 2020, Modern AU, Modern Earth AU, a stress free AU fluff, adopt don't shop, ironwitch week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumiuchuu/pseuds/miumiuchuu
Summary: James and Glynda agreed they weren't going to have children, but when a half sleepy Glynda getting cozy all over James' body with a prospect of a baby, James started to rethink about their decision
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood
Series: Ironwitch Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933744
Kudos: 7





	A Thing To Cuddle And Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ironwitch Week 2020 Day 2 - Family

Glynda was clear about not wanting children so the moment she pleaded in bed like her life depended on it, James could feel his heart almost fell out of its place.

“James, I want a baby.”

James froze. He did ponder about the idea of being a father. He wanted to try, but the risk of his job was too much. He internalized some kind of insecurity that being a military officer wouldn’t be suitable to raise a child. Even though he mainly operated at bases, there were many other things to think about. He had listed what it takes to be a father with his career and it heavily weighed on the cons. Glynda understood that and she had her own issues of her own for not wanting a child. Plus, she was currently busy with her first breakthrough research after since she got her PhD. The dean in her faculty even promised her a vice position. Having a child wouldn’t be ideal and Glynda took great attention to her career. 

So when her wife said the opposite of a life plan they secured, James didn’t know how to respond.

He didn’t mind doing the act of making it though. Any time’s a good time to do it with Glynda.

“A… Baby?”

“Yes…”

From the way she rolled over on the bed and how she spoiled her body close on to his, James could tell Glynda was somewhat sleepy. He hoped it was just the drowsiness talking and she just wasn’t making sense, or even aware what she was saying.

Although, it made James rethink about their decision. He still had that desire to know how it feels to be a father, to be able to care and love for a human being he decided to bring into the world, show them all the beautiful things the world could offer and teach them new things, from walking to science of nature. Look at what their interests are, support them.

But the more he dwelled on such dream, the more he felt the overwhelming fear. He and Glynda were secure right now too, he wouldn’t want to change that all too sudden.

He had to convince Glynda they might need to carefully rethink about this.

“Glynda, are you sure? Are you ready for a baby?

“Yes. This might be a big decision for us but I miss something I can cuddle close… And kiss.”

“Glynda a baby isn’t just something we can-- Wait.”

Did she say she  _ missed _ something she could cuddle and kiss?

James was sure, even before he married her, Glynda never bore any child to any man ever. She would never lie to him about that. She never lied to him anyway. There was no way she would hide something like this to him. It didn’t make sense. There was no way she would lie.

_ Right??? _

If panic attacks have a way of measurement, James was pretty sure it was increasing slowly from green to red.

“I know this might be too sudden but… We have quite the space,” Glynda continued, “we can place the litter box in the laundry room--”

_ Litter box? _

“Glynda, are you suggesting we’re getting… a cat?”

“Yeah, what do you think I was talking about? A real human baby?” she sounded very clear and very conscious.

James let out the biggest sigh of relief he had ever made.

* * *

Finally, it was adoption day.

They picked a lynx point tabby kitten which the foster named “Clover”. They immediately agreed to change the name so as to not confuse him with James’ subordinate by the same name.

“Imagine having Lieutenant Ebi visit and I call out to you saying there’s human Clover at the door,” Glynda teased. James gleefully laughed at the idea.

So from thereon, the kitten was going to be Creme Fraiche.

Creme faced a little bit of anxiety the moment he got home, which was normal. Both James and Glynda tended him for the whole day to make sure he got used to his new home and his new parents. Creme did make a huge poopy on the carpet below the dinner table. They had to take it to a specialty cleaning service, but nothing out of James and Glynda’s expectation. It was in fact a good opportunity to show him where his litter box was.

The next day, they started at Creme's apartment. It took them about a week to finish it. They made it as natural looking as possible, using driftwoods, some fake plants, all complete with a bed, steps, and scratching post. It was a very proud moment for both of them to see how much Creme enjoyed it.

When Creme had enough of his squeaky ball and playing on his tree, he approached James and Glynda who were cuddling on the nearby sofa, watching any random stuff they could find on Netflix. Creme climbed on to James’ chest, was small enough to make himself cozy and sleep there. His purrs blended together with James’ relaxed breath.

It was the best decision they ever made and James loved his baby more than anything.


End file.
